1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integral seal and strain relief member for a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors subject to harsh environmental conditions are commonly provided with an elastomeric sealing member having cavities for tightly receiving conducting wires therethrough, and an outer sealing surface having sealing ribs extending therearound that are tightly compressed against a complementary housing cavity thus providing sealing between the wire receiving area and the mating area of the connector. It is also known to provide supplementary strain relief means that securely hold the plurality of conducting wires to the connector housing in addition to the retention means of the terminals.
One of the problems when providing a seal having a plurality of single wire sealing cavities arises from the lack of rigidity which may cause uneven deformation of the seal; therefore either reducing the effectiveness of the seal, or requiring the seal to be made in a plurality of parts having fewer wire receiving cavities and separated by wall sections of the housing.
Furthermore, for cost reasons it would be advantageous to reduce the number of parts to be manufactured, handled and assembled, Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide the parts to be assembled in a manner adapted for cost-effective automated handling and assembly.